El fin
by Sherry Furude
Summary: Han pasado tres años desde que Shinichi se encogiera y parece que nunca volverá a su cuerpo... ¿o sí? De la noche a la mañana su rutina se verá interrumpida, un encuentro misterioso desencadenará los acontecimientos y Shinichi deberá replantearse sus lealtades y usar todo su intelecto si quiere vencer a la Organización en la batalla final. ShinRan, HeiKazu.
1. Encuentro

******DISCLAIMER: **Detective Conan y todos sus personajes pertenecen **a Gosho Aoyama**. Esto es sólo un fic, una historia escrita por diversión. Por tanto, el final de la serie que aquí se relata se caracteriza por ser invención mía y completamente fan (**no oficial**).

* * *

_**Capítulo dedicado a mi amiga Vwriter, cuyo cumpleaños es hoy. ¡Felicidades!**_

* * *

**Cap. 1: encuentro.**

Aquel año, el invierno parecía no querer marcharse. Mientras Ai caminaba sola por las concurridas calles de Tokio el frío viento hacía ondear su vestido. Agarrando mejor su mochila, la niña aceleró el paso; más le valía llegar pronto a casa del profesor si no quería morirse de frío. Sonrió al recordar las palabras de Kudo cuando, hacía apenas unos minutos, se habían despedido el uno del otro: "Tú, que siempre estás resfriándote, ¡abrígate bien estos días!".

Ciertamente, en todo ese tiempo había ido cogiendo cariño a Kudo. Aunque en ocasiones podía ser tozudo o irresponsable, se preocupaba mucho por ella y se esforzaba por hacerla sonreír. Al final, el joven detective se había convertido en un gran amigo para ella. Kudo la había animado a seguir luchando y, aunque ella nunca lo admitiría, a seguir viviendo. Y le había dado una muy buena razón para hacerlo: acabar con la Organización.

La Organización. Cuando era pequeña soñaba con escapar para siempre de ella, aunque con los años se dio cuenta de la imposibilidad de aquello. Sin embargo, ese sueño olvidado parecía cada día más posible gracias a Kudo. El mero hecho de pensar que aún no los habían descubierto era más que alentador, especialmente teniendo en cuenta todos los encontronazos que habían tenido con ellos...

Dobló una esquina, y al hacerlo la pequeña mochila que llevaba se bamboleó contra su espalda. ¡Quién le diría que, tras tanto tiempo, volvería a la Primaria! Aún no dejaba de asombrarse ante el inesperado efecto del veneno. ¿Se debía a un fallo que había cometido al fabricarlo? ¿O dependía de la persona que lo tomara? Pero en esos momentos lo que importaba no era estudiar los efectos del veneno, sino encontrar un modo de revertirlos. Desde hacía apenas unas semanas se había volcado de lleno en la búsqueda un posible antídoto… y su trabajo había dado frutos. Aunque aún no estaba completamente segura, creía haber encontrado un antídoto cuyo efecto duraría, como mínimo, algunas semanas. Todavía no le había dicho nada a su amigo, ya que sabía bien qué haría: se tomaría el antídoto en cuanto pudiera y cometería alguna imprudencia. Siempre ocurría lo mismo. Además, temía que, al tomar Kudo demasiados antídotos temporales, su organismo acabara desarrollando algún tipo de resistencia y no pudiera volver a su cuerpo de manera definitiva cuando, llegado el momento, ella diera con la fórmula exacta.

"Pero ahora mismo no tengo por qué preocuparme por eso", pensó mientras terminaba de cruzar un paso de cebra y, a su espalda, el semáforo cambiaba. "Cuando lo crea conveniente ya le diré a Kudo que…"

-¿Shiho?

Instintivamente, la chica levantó la cabeza. Al hacerlo, un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal.

Aunque no iba de negro supo enseguida quién era. Esos ojos, esa nariz, ese pelo… los conocía demasiado bien como para no hacerlo.

-No puede ser… ¿Shiho, eres tú?

Paralizada, ella no contestó. Desde el primer momento había sabido que ese día llegaría: el día en que se la encontraría, por azar o por destino, y no tardaría ni una milésima de segundo en reconocerla. Muy dentro de su corazón, desde el mismo momento en que había encogido, había sabido que la reconocería. "Me reconocerá".

Y, finalmente, ese a la vez sueño y temor se había cumplido.

"Me ha reconocido".

-¡Eres tú! ¡Shiho!

Dio un paso hacia ella. Y, sin pensar, la chica se dio media vuelta y echó a correr.

-¡Cuidado!

Antes de que se diera cuenta algo la golpeó y su pequeño cuerpo voló para segundos después chocar contra el suelo.

A su alrededor no tardó en cundir el pánico. Oía gritos, aunque sólo captaba palabras sueltas: "ambulancia", "niña", "policía"… La cabeza le dolía mucho, demasiado como para darse cuenta de nada más. Incluso su vista estaba nublada; todo lo que veía eran grandes borrones agitándose a cierta distancia de ella, como llamas danzarinas. Y, por alguna razón, de pronto se sentía muy cansada, como si hubiera pasado toda la noche en vela. Los párpados se le cerraban, pero había demasiado ruido; si toda la gente se callara, aunque fuera sólo por un momento, quizás podría dormir…

De pronto, unas manos grandes y finas se cerraron en torno a su cuerpecito y la irguieron, obligándola a abrir los ojos. Su vista se aclaró repentinamente y pudo ver la cara de quien la abrazaba. Sonrió al distinguirla; al menos, aunque muriera, podría hacerlo en sus brazos… La idea se le antojó algo trágica y, aun así, hermosa a su manera.

-¡Shiho, aguanta, por favor!

Ella quiso responder, pero de su garganta apenas salió un ronco murmullo. "¡Tengo tanto sueño!", quiso decirle, "Por favor, pide a todos que se callen, por favor, que me dejen dormir". Pero estaba tan cansada que no podía siquiera mover los labios, y sus párpados parecían pesar cada vez más y más…

Dejó caer la cabeza a un lado, y lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos fue su propia sangre manchando el negro asfalto.

* * *

**_Notas de la autora:_**

**¡Hola! Konnichiwa! Hello! Salut! Hallo! Aquí llega una vez más Sherry Furude, ¡lista para el ataque! **

**Este fic que comienza es mi versión idealizada del final de Detective Conan. La trama, por supuesto es completamente inventada. La idea de cómo me gustaría que fuera el final de la serie lleva muchos años en mi cabeza; es más, mi primer fic (que escribí con unos 12 años y es malísimo) era un posible final de Detective Conan. Sin embargo, esta historia es relativamente reciente. **

**Hará unos dos años, un amigo mío escribió su propia versión del final de la serie y me la envió. Era buena, aunque dejaba algunos interrogantes respecto a la trama del propio fic. Intentando resolverlos, yo ideé la situación que tiene lugar en este primer capítulo que acabáis de leer, pero no llegó a más que un simple resumen. Sobre el año pasado, la idea del final de Detective Conan volvió a mi mente; me lo planteaba continuamente. Y el día 26 del pasado julio, de manera completamente espontánea y con un poco de inspiración repentina, creé un nuevo documento de Word y escribí este capítulo que acabáis de leer. No resultó exactamente como lo que había ideado hace dos años, y tuve que retocarlo levemente, pero en esencia resultó lo que he subido hoy. A partir de él desarrollaría una nueva trama, completamente distinta a la de mi amigo, aunque de eso ya hablaremos. **

**Respecto a la publicación del fic, tengo planeado subir un capítulo por semana, aunque aún no sé si lo haré en un día fijo o variando. En ocasiones especiales puede que suba dos capítulos a la semana o, si no tengo tiempo, ninguno; sin embargo, esto será la excepción. ****Tengo el fic escrito entero ya, así que no debería haber problemas de retrasos. **Los capítulos en general (excepto uno) no superan las 2000 palabras; algunos, como este, ni siquiera llegan a 1000. Lo he hecho así para evitar que resultaran excesivamente largos. He intentado respetar el canon todo lo que he podido, y espero haberlo hecho bien.

**Sin más, me despido. Os recuerdo que estaré encantada de recibir vuestras opiniones. Si encontráis algo que no esté bien o que no os guste, no dudéis en decírmelo. Gracias por leer este capítulo y un gran beso de**

**Sherry Furude**


	2. Una llamada imprevista

**Cap. 2: una llamada imprevista.**

Por culpa de los fuertes ronquidos de Kogoro, Conan tardó en darse cuenta de que sonaba su móvil. Cuando lo hizo, salió de la habitación y, tapándose un oído para poder escuchar mejor, lo descolgó.

-¿Sí?

-Hola, Kudo.

-Ah, Hattori –reaccionó Conan, reconociendo la voz del muchacho-. ¿Ocurre algo?

-La verdad es que sí… -admitió él-. ¿Puedes hablar? Es un tema delicado, y puede que nos lleve un rato…

-No hay problema –respondió mientras se dirigía a su cuarto-. Ran está fuera y Kogoro durmiendo la mona, así que puedo hablar sin miedo. Y respecto al tiempo no te preocupes: hoy no tengo nada que hacer.

-Bien… -Heiji se quedó un momento en silencio, y luego continuó-: Verás, Kudo, ahora mismo estoy en medio de un caso. Es un poco complicado, así que quería pedirte tu opinión.

-Cuéntame.

-Todo viene por la herencia de un hombre, el señor Ryuzagi -comenzó el chico-. Murió hará dos años, y al pie de su testamento dejó una nota: "Os dejo también algo mucho más valioso que todo lo que aquí figura, algo que sólo Emiko podrá encontrar pero que valoraréis todos por igual". Ninguna de los cuatro hermanos sabe lo que significa, y en estos años no han sido capaces de encontrar eso que su padre escondió.

-¿Y quién es la tal Emiko? -preguntó Conan a la vez que cerraba tras de sí la puerta de su habitación.

-Es la hija menor -le informó-. Los otros tres hermanos son, en orden de edad: Toichi, Satoshi y Kenji. La madre de los cuatro murió cuando Emiko apenas tenía unos cuatro años; desde entonces, el señor Ryuzagi tuvo que criarlos él solo. En el barrio me han dicho que era un hombre muy bueno y que quería a su familia por encima de todas las cosas; nunca permitió que le pasara lo más mínimo a sus hijos.

-¿Y qué puedes decirme de cada uno de ellos?

-No sé mucho, la verdad... Toichi, el mayor, es responsable y tranquilo; Satoshi es más independiente, aunque se involucra por completo en lo que respecta a su familia; Kenji es reservado y de fuerte temperamento; y, por último, Emiko tiene un carácter dulce y alegre, aunque también llora o se enfada con facilidad.

-Hum... ¿Y qué se supone que significa aquello de "algo que sólo Emiko podrá encontrar"? ¿Tiene ella algo de especial que la distinga de sus hermanos?

-Quitando que es la única chica... -comentó con una breve risa Heiji-. Aunque la verdad es que tengo una teoría. Cuando pregunté a sus hermanos y a los vecinos acerca de ella, hubo algo en lo que todos coincidieron sin excepción: en que se parece muchísimo a su padre. Sus gustos, sus hábitos... son todos los mismos. Así que he pensado que ese "algo" tan valioso estaría escondido en un lugar que sólo el señor Ryuzagi o alguien que pensara igual que él (es decir, su hija) podría encontrar.

-No es mala idea... -admitió Conan-. ¿Y se te ocurre cuál puede ser ese lugar?

-En absoluto. Y tampoco sé qué es lo que está escondido allí. Por eso te he llamado, Kudo -recordó el joven detective a su amigo-. Sé que entre los dos podremos dar con la solución.

-La vedad es que, con tan pocos datos, se me ocurre más bien poco... Háblame más del señor Ryuzagi –pidió, interesado.

-Según me han contado, -comenzó Heiji- le gustaban mucho los animales. También era un hombre muy activo: hacía deporte, viajaba... Pero hace poco menos de tres años enfermó. Empezó a tener problemas en las piernas, y llegó un momento en que apenas podía andar por su casa. Para animarlo, sus hijos lo colmaron de regalos: flores, libros, cuadros, ropa elegante... ¡Hay una estantería llena solamente con libros de viajes! -exclamó, intentando transmitir a Shinichi su asombro-. ¡Y en su armario hay más corbatas juntas de todas las que yo haya visto en mi vida! Aunque la mayoría de ellas están sin usar...

-¿Y la hija comparte esos gustos? -preguntó Shinichi, pensativo.

-Hasta el último –indicó su amigo-. Curiosamente, es la única: a Kenji no le gustan los animales, a Satoshi no le gusta el deporte…

Conan se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos.

-Creo que tengo una idea… -habló finalmente-. Oye, ¿a la hija le gusta mucho viajar?

-Pues sí, igual que al padre –contestó Heiji. Una idea cruzó su mente en ese instante-. Kudo, ¿estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo?

-Sí… Sabiendo lo mucho que le gustaba viajar al señor Ryuzagi y teniendo en cuenta que pasó sus últimos meses dentro de su casa, lo más probable es que el lugar donde escondió aquello tan valioso fuera…

-… ¡la estantería con libros de viajes! –terminó Hattori la frase-. ¡Un lugar en el que sólo a su hija, a quien le gusta viajar tanto como a él, se le ocurriría mirar! Pero ¿qué es lo que escondió ahí?

-El propio señor Ryuzagi lo dijo: algo mucho más valioso que cualquier bien material –indicó Conan-. Probablemente, entre los libros de la estantería haya algún álbum de fotos, recuerdos de lo que al señor Ryuzagi más le importaba: su familia.

En ese momento, el chirriar de un timbre hizo que Shinichi levantara la cabeza.

-Conan, ¿estás ahí? –escuchó la voz de Ran-. ¡Abre, no tengo llaves!

-Tengo que dejarte, Heiji –se disculpó-. ¡Hasta otra!

-¡Cuídate, Kudo!

El chico colgó el teléfono y corrió a abrir la puerta. Allí, en la escalera teñida de naranja por la luz del atardecer, Ran esperaba apoyada contra la pared.

-¡Hola, Ran! –la recibió.

-Perdona por hacerte abrir, Conan –dijo ella tras entrar.

-No pasa nada… Por cierto, ¿qué tal te ha salido el examen? –se interesó el chico mientras la seguía hacia la sala de estar.

-Muy bien, ¡aunque era más difícil de lo que pensaba!

Conan sonrió. Hacía apenas unos meses, Ran había comenzado por fin la universidad. Desde entonces, muchos días se quedaba en la facultad por la tarde haciendo exámenes o asistiendo a clases o conferencias. Shinichi se alegraba por ella, aunque también se sentía algo triste. Si no hubiera sido por los Hombres de Negro, él mismo estaría estudiando para unirse a la policía…

-¿Te ocurre algo, Conan? –preguntó Ran, viendo su gesto.

-Ah, no… -se apresuró en contestar-. Sólo estaba pensando en mis deberes…

Antes de que ninguno pudiera decir nada más, el repentino sonido del teléfono los sobresaltó. Dirigiendo una sonrisa a Ran, Conan le dio la espalda y salió corriendo hacia la entrada.

Cuando llegó frente a él, descolgó el teléfono y recitó el acostumbrado saludo:

-Residencia de Kogoro Mou…

-¡Shinichi! –lo interrumpió una voz alterada.

-¿Profesor? –preguntó, reconociendo a su interlocutor-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Es Haibara! –exclamó el profesor Agasa-. ¡La ha atropellado un coche y está en el hospital!

* * *

**_Notas de la autora:_**

**¡Hola! Konnichiwa! Hello! Salut! Hallo! Aquí llega una vez más Sherry Furude, ¡lista para el ataque!**

**Como prometí, esta semana traigo el segundo capítulo del fic. El pobre Conan ha estado toda la tarde en sus cosas y no se ha enterado del accidente... ¿Cómo estará Haibara? ¿Se habrá roto algo? ¡Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Parte de la esencia de Detective Conan son los casos. Por ello, a la hora de escribir un fic del final de la serie (y queriendo ser fiel al estilo de Aoyama), era casi una obligación que hubiera varios casos para que Shinichi (en este caítulo, junto a Heiji) los resolviera. Desgraciadamente, escribir casos nunca ha sido mi fuerte... Sencillamente, no sé plantear buenos misterios. Por eso comprenderé que este capítulo no os guste tanto. **

**Y como muchos habréis notado... ¡sí, paso del tiempo! Me parece absurdo que, pasando de usar faxes en los primeros capítulos a teléfonos táctiles en los más recientes, según el canon no haya transcurrido ni un solo año desde que encogió Shinichi. Así que en mi fic han pasado tres años, durante los cuales Ran ha terminado el instituto y ha entrado en la universidad (tiene ya veinte años). Conan, por su parte, tendría diez años.**

**Sin más, me despido. Si os ha gustado el capítulo (o si no), ¿por qué no me lo decís en un review? Estoy deseando leer vuestra opinión; me importa mucho. Un beso,**

**Shery Furude**


	3. Verdades y secretos

**Cap. 3: verdades y secretos.**

Con el corazón en un puño y la respiración agitada, Conan abrió de golpe la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Haibara!

Sentada en la cama, la niña giró la cabeza lentamente. Conan, preocupado, la recorrió con la mirada.

Una venda blanca e impoluta destacaba entre su pelo castaño rojizo. Varios mechones del mismo caían por delante de su magullado rostro; también tenía arañazos en el cuello y los brazos. El chico pudo entrever una vía intravenosa clavada en el brazo izquierdo de la pequeña y una bolsa de sangre pendiendo de una barra metálica junto a la cama. Las piernas de la chica no eran visibles bajo las sábanas, aunque eso lo alivió: era buena señal.

Pero lo que quizá más le llamó la atención de Haibara fue su expresión. No parecía preocupada ni sorprendida, sino más bien pensativa, y en sus ojos celestes pudo adivinar un rastro de tristeza. Aquel gesto permaneció inmutable incluso cuando Conan, Ran, Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko y el profesor Agasa se acercaron a ella.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Te has roto algún hueso? –le preguntó Conan, aún alterado-. ¿Te duele algo?

-Estoy bien –musitó ella sin mirarlo apenas-. No ha sido nada.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Ai? –quiso saber Ayumi. Durante todo el camino había estado llorando; sus ojos enrojecidos daban fe de ello.

-Crucé sin mirar y un coche me atropelló –explicó sin darle importancia-. Nada más.

-Pero si tú tienes siempre mucho cuidado… -replicó Genta, extrañado-. ¡Miras muchas veces antes de cruzar la calle!

-¿Estabas despistada, Haibara? –intervino Mitsuhiko-. ¿O tenías prisa?

-Bueno, bueno, –habló Ran, conciliadora- todos cometemos errores. Lo importante es que estás sana y salva –añadió mirando a Ai, la cual asintió en silencio.

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada más, un joven enfermero apareció en el umbral de la puerta. Tras explicarles que no podía haber más de un determinado número de visitantes con cada paciente, Ran, Ayumi, Genta y Mitsuhiko se vieron obligados a salir. Una vez la puerta se hubo cerrado a sus espaldas, Conan se acercó más a la cama.

-Oye, Haibara, -susurró muy serio- ¿qué ha ocurrido realmente?

-Crucé sin mirar y un coche me atropelló –repitió-. Ya os lo he dicho.

-Haibara, te conozco, y tú eres demasiado cautelosa como para cruzar una calle sin haber mirado antes –replicó-. Por favor, dime la verdad: ¿qué ocurrió para que te atropellara el coche?

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad –insistió ella-. Supongo que estaría distraída o…

-¡Déjalo ya! –pidió Conan, molesto-. ¿Por qué me mientes? Un momento… ¿acaso huías de algún miembro de la Organización? –inquirió, suspicaz.

-¡No te estoy mintiendo! –exclamó la chica-. ¡No pasó absolutamente na…!

De pronto, Haibara calló de improviso y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, justo a la zona vendada; parecía estar experimentando un fuerte dolor. Al momento, Agasa se acercó a ella y, rodeándola con sus brazos, la ayudó a recostarse.

-Tranquila, tranquila… -murmuró-. ¿Te duele mucho? ¿Quieres que llame a una enfermera? –la niña asintió en silencio-. De acuerdo… Shinichi, vamos.

Conan siguió a regañadientes al profesor. Nada más salir al pasillo, éste se acercó al puesto de enfermería. Cuando una enfermera entró con paso rápido por la puerta de la habitación, el chico se alejó de la misma y fue al encuentro de Agasa.

-Has sido demasiado duro con ella, Shinichi –lo reprendió el hombre mientras echaban a andar por el pasillo.

-Es todo demasiado sospechoso, profesor –se defendió él-. Por lo que la conozco, Haibara no es del tipo de persona que cruza una calle sin mirar así porque sí. Tiene que haber algún motivo, algo que nos está ocultando…

-¿Como que se haya encontrado con algún miembro de la Organización? Shinichi, ¿acaso no recuerdas lo que ocurrió hace poco en aquel tren? Si, como dices, Haibara se hubiera encontrado con Gin, por ejemplo, y él la hubiera reconocido… la habría matado sin dudarlo un segundo.

-¿Y si no la han reconocido? –inquirió-. Ellos creen que ha muerto. ¿Y si Haibara simplemente notó que había algún miembro de la Organización cerca y salió huyendo?

-Una niña ensangrentada en medio de la carretera no es algo que la gente suela pasar de largo –apuntó Agasa-. De un modo u otro, la habría visto y, en el peor y más probable de los casos, reconocido. Y con que simplemente la hubiera seguido al hospital todos nosotros estaríamos ya muertos.

Vencido, Shinichi dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Supongo que tienes razón… Por cierto, ¿te han dicho si tiene algo grave? –preguntó, cambiando de tema.

-Hablé con los médicos nada más llegar al hospital, antes de que vinierais los demás–explicó el anciano-. Según parece, la mochila amortiguó la caída. Se dio un golpe bastante fuerte en la cabeza, aunque no debe preocuparnos. Por lo demás, sólo tiene bastantes arañazos y alguna herida sin importancia. Ha perdido algo de sangre, pero para mañana ya podrá volver a casa.

-¡Conan!

Al girarse, el chico vio a Ran y los niños yendo hacia él.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó, acercándose a ellos.

-No nos dejan entrar en la habitación de Ai –protestó Ayumi.

-Mientras hablábamos con ella ha empezado a dolerle la cabeza –explicó el profesor con calma-. Ahora estará descansando; creo que no podrá recibir más visitas por hoy.

-¿Qué? –se lamentó la pequeña-. ¡Si apenas hemos podido hablar con ella! Yo quería jugar con ella para que se animara: parecía triste…

-Bueno, no pasa nada… -la calmó Ran-. Mira, haremos algo: ahora iremos a la juguetería que hay cerca del colegio y le compraremos una muñeca para regalársela cuando salga del hospital, ¿vale?

-¡Sí! –exclamó Ayumi-. ¡Genta, Mitsuhiko, venid vosotros también! ¡Entre los tres elegiremos la muñeca más bonita de todas!

Entusiasmados, los tres niños salieron corriendo en dirección a las escaleras. Antes de ir tras ellos, Ran se giró y preguntó:

-¿Vienes, Conan?

Antes de responder, el chico miró al profesor. Éste asintió en silencio y le dedicó una tímida sonrisa.

-¡Voy!

* * *

**_Notas de la autora:_**

**¡Hola! Konnichiwa! Hello! Salut! Hallo! Aquí llega una vez más Sherry Furude, ¡lista para el ataque!**

**¡Y aquí llega el tercer capítulo del fic! Menos mal que a Haibara no le ha pasado nada, ¿eh? Tranquilos, yo jamás la mataría... ¿o sí? [Insertar risa malvada aquí]. Como veréis, no ha querido contarle a Conan toda la verdad... ¿Por qué? ¿Con quién se habrá encontrado?**

**Como veis, sigo cumpliendo mi meta de publicar un capítulo semanal. El próximo capítulo, el 4, espero subirlo el sábado 4 (acabo de darme cuenta de la coincidencia) de enero, así que aprovecho para desearos ya un feliz Año Nuevo. **

**Por otra parte, muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews, Vwriter, amicaricia10 y Almudena. Me hace muy feliz saber que os gusta mi historia. Y gracias también a todos los que leen pero no envían reviews (en este caso, ¡no seáis tímidos!, enviadme vuestra opinión; me alegrará mucho). ****Respecto a la incógnita de con quién se encuentra Haibara en el primer capítulo... Digamos que Conan elaborará su propia teoría dentro de unos pocos capítulos. Aunque quizá esté equivocado, ¡nunca se sabe! Si tenéis la vuestra propia, no dudéis en hacérmela saber. ¡Si acertáis, os ganaréis un pequeño adelanto del fic!**

******Respecto a la misma historia, habréis notado que hago refeencia al caso del Bell Tree Express ("_¿acaso no recuerdas lo que ocurrió hace poco en aquel tren?_"). Para quien no lo sepa, se corresponde a los capítulos 818 a 824 del manga y los episodios 701 a 704 del anime. Aviso lo siguiente: no he leído ni visto mucho más después de eso. Por tanto, este fic estaría ubicado unos meses después de ese arco (meses en los cuales no ha pasado casi nada XD; lo poco que ha pasado lo comento en el propio fic). **

******Sin más, me despido. Un beso y feliz Año Nuevo de**

******Sherry Furude **


	4. Al amparo de la noche

**Cap. 4: al amparo de la noche**

Las dos de la madrugada. Tras comprobar la hora en su reloj, Haibara se levantó lentamente de la cama. A apenas un metro de ella, el profesor roncaba con fuerza, profundamente dormido. Desvió la mirada. Sentía que estaba traicionándolo, a él, al hombre que no dudó un segundo en ayudarla; al hombre que la recibió con los brazos abiertos y que le abrió las puertas de su casa sin que ella lo pidiera siquiera; al hombre que nunca le recriminó su pasado ni puso en tela de juicio sus decisiones. Y eso le dolía enormemente.

Se puso las zapatillas y con sigilo se dirigió a la mesa más próxima. Sus ojos, acostumbrados a la oscuridad tras el rato que había pasado tendida en la cama fingiendo dormir, distinguieron sobre ella el contorno de la muñeca que Ayumi y los demás le habían regalado hacía menos de una semana. Aún recordaba sus sonrisas, la ilusión brillando en sus ojos infantiles… Envidiaba esa alegría que siempre irradiaban, ese candor que era en ellos una constante… Pero pensar en ello sólo ayudaba a que le rompiera el corazón lo que iba a hacer.

"Es la única opción". Hacía días que se lo decía para sí misma. Cada vez que dudaba de su propósito, cada vez que deseaba echarse atrás… cada vez que sentía que estaba traicionando al profesor, cada vez que la sonrisa de Ayumi era tan amplia que le daba ganas de llorar… repetía esa frase en su interior una vez más. "Es la única opción". "Es la única opción". En sus sueños, miles de voces susurraban: "Es la única opción".

Intentando que no le temblara el pulso, sacó de un cajón un pequeño papel y, usando un bolígrafo que había dejado expresamente sobre la mesa aquella tarde, comenzó a escribir. Mientras lo hacía recordó la conversación que había tenido lugar en la habitación del hospital.

Nada más despertar se había encontrado con sus ojos mirándola fijamente; aún parecía no creerse que la hubiera encontrado. Primero le preguntó cómo se encontraba. Luego se disculpó. "No ha sido culpa tuya", le dijo ella. Y luego había comenzado la verdadera conversación. Habían hablado de la situación, de las consecuencias que podía tener, de que debían guardar el secreto. Se preguntaron qué debían hacer. Y tomaron una importante decisión.

"¡Es demasiado arriesgado!", le había escuchado decir una y otra vez. "Pero es la única opción que tenemos", había respondido ella, "El único modo de acabar con todo esto de una vez por todas". Y cuando vio que desviaba la mirada fue cuando supo que no se negaría a ayudarla. Conocía demasiado bien sus gestos, y sabía que se había quedado sin argumentos. "Deberemos tener mucho cuidado", le había oído susurrar después, "Cualquier error puede ser fatal". "Lo sé", había hablado ella, "Pero debemos correr el riesgo".

Cuando terminó la carta, la dobló, escribió para quién iba dirigida y la dejó bajo la muñeca. De ese modo se aseguraba de que no se volaría y, más tarde o más temprano, la leerían. Luego se giró y se encaminó hacia la puerta de la casa.

En un inesperado momento de locura quiso dar media vuelta, despertar al profesor a gritos, contárselo todo…Pero no lo hizo. No debía hacerlo, y no lo haría. La situación era demasiado peligrosa; involucrando al profesor sólo conseguiría que corriera tanto riesgo como ella, o incluso más. Y ¿qué podía hacer Agasa para ayudarla en semejante situación? No, aquello era algo que debía hacer sola, sin involucrar a nadie más; ya había puesto en peligro a demasiadas personas.

Mientras se ponía los zapatos giró la cabeza y recorrió la sala con la mirada una última vez. En su cama, el profesor seguía durmiendo, sin inmutarse. Con apenas un hilo de voz, la chica susurró:

-Adiós…

Una fría ráfaga de viento la sorprendió cuando cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Corrió atravesando el jardín, intentando ignorar los escalofríos que sacudían su pequeño cuerpo. La verja chirrió al abrirla; casi parecía que le gritara, pidiéndole que se quedara allí. Cuando finalmente la cerró, la niña soltó un suspiro: ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Deberías haberte puesto un abrigo.

Levantó la cabeza al escuchar su voz: estaba a apenas un metro de ella, apoyado contra su propio coche.

-Creo que aquí no se puede aparcar –comentó Ai con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Acaso quieres recorrerte la ciudad en pantalones cortos con el frío que hace?

-No suena demasiado tentador.

Sonrieron. Después permanecieron en silencio durante unos momentos, sin saber qué decir.

-¿Estás segura de esto? -oyó que le preguntaba al fin con un tono serio.

-Completamente.

-Aún puedes echarte atrás.

Haibara negó con la cabeza.

-Aunque quiera, no puedo –dijo, señalando la puerta a su espalda-. He dejado mis llaves ahí dentro. Esto es definitivo.

Escuchó cómo suspiraba. En la oscuridad su rostro no era visible, pero ella se imaginaba perfectamente el gesto de tristeza que debía de tener en esos momentos.

-Será muy peligroso.

-Lo sé.

-Podrías morir.

-Hace años que debería estar muerta.

-Shiho…

La chica levantó la vista y sonrió tímidamente. Tras tanto tiempo, oír a alguien llamarla por su verdadero nombre le gustaba más que nunca.

-¿Sí?

-Todo saldrá bien.

Shiho se le acercó con paso decidido. En silencio, se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos.

-Vámonos –habló finalmente ella-. Se hace tarde.

Una vez entraron en el coche se miraron a los ojos de nuevo.

-¿Estás lista?

-Sí.

Con el primer rugido del motor, Ai metió una mano en su bolsillo y cerró los ojos. Sus dedos se cerraron en torno a una pequeña cápsula a la vez que el coche salía a toda velocidad de allí.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_

**Y aquí estamos, una semana más, con otro capítulo más y, ya sabéis, ¡listos todos para el ataque! ;D**

**¡Feliz Año Nuevo a todo el mundo! ¿Qué tal habéis entrado al 2014? Estoy segura de que este año será muy bueno para todos.**

**Ya llegó el capítulo cuatro. ¡Haibara se marcha en plena noche con quien se encontró en el primer capítulo! ¿Adónde? ¿Por qué? ¿Volverá? Lo sabremos en los próximos capítulos... **

**Gracias a todos los que leéis mi fic. ¡Me alegra ver que os interesa! Mención especial a mi queridísima Vwriter por su fidelidad. ¡Vales una millonada!**

**Sin mucho más que decir, me despido. Un besazo de vuestra**

**Sherry Furude**


	5. Piezas de rompecabezas

**Cap. 5: piezas de rompecabezas.**

Por enésima vez en el día, Conan lanzó una mirada hacia su izquierda. Aunque ya se lo esperaba, soltó un suspiro al comprobarlo: el pupitre seguía tan vacío como hacía cinco minutos.

Hacía cerca de una semana que Haibara había desaparecido. Una mañana, antes de poder desayunar siquiera, el chico había recibido una llamada a su móvil. Al momento pensó que no debía de ser bueno que le llamaran a esas horas. Y no lo fue. Cuando descolgó, Agasa le explicó alterado que no encontraba a Ai.

Durante horas, los dos la buscaron por todos los lugares que se les ocurrieron. A media mañana, cuando volvieron a la casa del profesor dándose por vencidos, fue cuando encontraron la carta. "Para Kudo y el profesor", decía por una cara. Así que la leyeron.

Shinichi la recordaba palabra por palabra. "Me voy", decía, "para no volver. Ya os he causado demasiados problemas. Por favor, contadle a los niños y los demás alguna mentira: que mis padres han venido a por mí, que me he ido a estudiar al extranjero… Lo que sea, pero que no se preocupen por mí. Además de eso sólo os pido otra cosa: que, por favor, no me busquéis. De todas maneras, no podréis hacerlo: lo he planeado todo para no dejar el menor rastro. Si en algún momento me parece adecuado y lo suficientemente seguro, yo misma me pondré en contacto con vosotros. Cuidaos mucho, por favor. Profesor, gracias por todo; Kudo, has sido un gran amigo. Adiós".

Desde aquel día, Conan había estado buscándola frenéticamente. Sin embargo, Haibara había tenido razón en su carta: no era capaz de encontrar ni la más mínima pista que pudiera llevarla hacia ella. Lo único que podía suponer era que se había ido de noche, porque ni el profesor ni nadie del vecindario (ni siquiera Akai, que habitaba la casa de al lado disfrazado todavía de Okiya) se había dado cuenta. Aunque había un pequeño detalle que parecía darle una pista sobre los planes de su amiga: no se había llevado ni una sola prenda de ropa. Y eso sólo podía significar que no iba a usarla, o dicho de otro modo, que tenía planeado recuperar su cuerpo. Eso quería decir que había hallado un antídoto… ¿El definitivo, tal vez? En tal caso, ¿por qué no le había dicho a él nada?

El sonido del timbre que marcaba el final de las clases pilló de improviso a Conan, tanto que no pudo evitar dar un pequeño bote en su silla. Al hacerlo empujó sin querer un cuaderno con el brazo causando que cayera al suelo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera recogerlo una pequeña mano lo hizo por él. Al levantar la vista vio a Mitsuhiko, que le tendía el cuaderno con una sonrisa.

-Pareces preocupado, Conan –comentó el niño tras devolverle la libreta.

-Es por Ai, ¿a que sí? –habló Ayumi, que acababa de apoyar su mochila sobre la mesa vacía-. Yo también la echo mucho de menos, aunque me alegro de que esté de nuevo con sus padres. ¡Seguro que ahora es muy feliz!

-Los días antes de irse estaba muy triste, ¿verdad? –apuntó Mitsuhiko-. No tenía ganas de jugar, estaba más callada de lo normal…

En ese momento, Genta apareció detrás de Ayumi y exclamó:

-¡Era porque le dolía algo!

-¿Por qué dices eso? –se extrañó Conan-. ¿Te lo contó ella?

El niño negó con la cabeza.

-Lo averigüé yo solo –se jactó-. ¡Por algo soy un detective!

-¿Y cómo lo averiguaste? –preguntó Mitsuhiko, escéptico.

-Muy fácil: ¡porque empezó a comportarse así después del accidente! ¡Era porque se había hecho daño y todavía le dolía!

Al momento, algo encajó en la mente de Shinichi. Él mismo había encontrado a Haibara pensativa e incluso triste, y apenas unos días después había desaparecido… Sin duda, algo había pasado en el hospital que había motivado su huida.

-¡Venga, Conan!

Al oír la voz de Ayumi, el chico levantó la vista. Los tres niños estaban ya en la puerta, dispuestos a salir.

-Vamos a ir a jugar al fútbol con los de la clase de al lado –explicó Genta-. ¿Te apuntas?

-No, gracias –rechazó Conan-. Tengo algo que hacer.

xxXXxx

Apoyándose en la pared del pasillo, Shinichi dejó escapar un suspiro. Llevaba casi una hora en el hospital, pero aún no había conseguido averiguar nada. La política de privacidad del hospital era muy estricta y, de todas formas, nadie sabía de nada extraño que le hubiera ocurrido a la niña. Además, no podía entrar en la habitación porque estaba ocupada de nuevo. En un principio había pensado que seguramente encontraría algo allí que lo llevara hasta Haibara… pero parecía que se había equivocado.

Decidido a no rendirse, el niño echó a andar por el pasillo. Cuando apenas había dado tres o cuatro pasos una voz sonó a su espalda:

-¡Eh, chico!

Pensando que estaría refiriéndose a alguno de los muchos niños que pululaban por el pasillo, Conan ignoró la llamada. Sin embargo, unos momentos después alguien puso una mano en su hombro y él se giró. Al hacerlo se encontró con una gruesa enfermera de mediana edad que le sonreía.

-Tú viniste a ver a la niña que estaba en la 307, ¿verdad? –preguntó la mujer-. Aquella niña… "Atabara"… o "Ashibara"…

-¿Haibara? –probó Conan.

-¡Sí, ésa es! ¿Qué tal está?

-Ah, está muy bien –contestó el chico.

-Menos mal que no tenía nada –habló la enfermera-. ¡Cuando llegó, todos se temían lo peor! Imagínate la escena: la niña ensangrentada en una camilla, y a su lado, aquel muchacho cogiéndole la mano, sin querer soltarla…

-¿Muchacho? –repitió Conan extrañado-. ¿Qué muchacho?

-Sí, el muchacho que vino con ella… -explicó-. Yo no lo vi, pero unos compañeros míos me han dicho que debía de tener unos veinte años. El caso es que no se separó de la niña en ningún momento. Todos pensaron que sería su hermano…

-Sí, es su hermano –mintió Shinichi para que la mujer no sospechara-. Oiga, ¿y cuándo se fue? Es que, cuando llegué yo, él ya se había ido.

-Pues la verdad es que no lo sé… Recuerdo que sobre las siete pasé junto a la habitación y lo escuché discutir con alguien, con una tal Shiho…

Al oír ese nombre, Conan abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Shi… Shiho?

-Me extrañó un poco porque no la había visto entrar -contó la enfermera-. ¡Aunque luego la vi salir!

-¿La vio salir…? –repitió el joven detective, sin comprender.

-¡Sí! Poco antes de que tú y tus amigos llegarais –explicó con una sonrisa- vi salir de la habitación a una chica muy alta con el pelo plateado y largo.

-¿Con el pelo plateado… y largo?

De pronto todo cobró sentido y un escalofrío recorrió a Shinichi de pies a cabeza.

La enfermera, viendo que alguien la llamaba, se despidió de Conan y se marchó. Él se quedó allí quieto, mudo de la impresión.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_

**¡Y aquí está el capítulo 5 por fin! Tras mucho investigar... ¡Shinichi ha encontrado una pista sobre Haibara! ¿Le llevará a encontrarla a ella? ¿O será solamente una pista falsa dejada por la propia Haibara? ¿O quizá por una tercera persona?**

**¿Qué tal os está pareciendo el fic? Sé que quizá estos capítulos sean un poco monótonos, pero no os preocupéis: ¡dentro de poco habrá un caso! Igualmente, con el fin de evitar que el fic fuera excesivamente largo y pudiera volverse aburrido, desde el primer momento me he esforzado por economizar al máximo y no escribir capítulos banales; en todos, aunque pueda no parecerlo, avanza la trama principal aunque sea un poco. ****Podríamos decir que está muy concentrado.** Incluso me esforcé por hacer los capítulos lo más cortos posible para que no se hicieran pesados de leer: por eso apenas hay descripciones. 

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis el fic, en especial a Vwriter por su fidelidad y por reviewar siempre. No me alimento de reviews... pero siempre es agradable recibir uno ;). **

**Un beso a todos y hasta el próximo capítulo de**

**Sherry Furude**


	6. Siguiendo el rastro

**Cap. 6: siguiendo el rastro.**

Conan cerró tras de sí la gran puerta de cristal del hospital. No sabía muy bien si debía reír, llorar o enfadarse.

Aún no podía creerse lo que acababa de descubrir: Haibara se había encontrado con Gin. Le extrañaba que, ya que la había reconocido, no la hubiera matado: en el hotel Haido la había arrinconado y tiroteado, y estaba a punto de matarla cuando Conan había aparecido… ¿Quizás tendría algún motivo oculto? Dejando teorías de lado, el chico se centró en los hechos: Gin había discutido con ella… ¿sobre qué? Y la había llamado por su nombre real, Shiho, en vez de por su alias, Sherry… Eso le resultaba extraño. Siempre que había escuchado a miembros de la Organización hablando entre ellos había notado que usaban sus motes, incluso estando solos. Pero Gin había llamado a Haibara por su nombre real. Eso, para empezar, significaba que lo conocía… ¿Cómo? ¿Y por qué lo usaba?

Entre toda aquella de maraña de dudas, había algo que Shinichi tenía completamente claro: aquel encuentro era la razón de que Haibara se hubiera marchado. Probablemente Gin le había dicho algo que la había motivado a huir, o incluso a volver a la Organización… Aunque esa última opción era disparatada: los Hombres de Negro la buscaban para matarla porque los había traicionado, así que no la recibirían con los brazos abiertos precisamente. Pero Gin había intentado matarla en el pasado, y en esta ocasión no le había hecho nada… Es más, había sido él quien la había llevado al hospital tras el accidente… La enfermera había dicho que "no se separó de la niña en ningún momento". ¿Por qué haría Gin algo así? ¿Para tenerla vigilada, quizá? No se le ocurría ninguna razón lógica para su comportamiento, o al menos ninguna que fuera coherente con su personalidad (o lo que Shinichi conocía de la misma).

Mientras se alejaba del mismo, el joven detective echó un último vistazo al hospital y maldijo por lo bajo. Después de haber hablado con la enfermera, Conan se había recorrido todo el edificio buscando a alguien que hubiera visto al misterioso muchacho. Al principio tuvo suerte: muchos lo habían visto y se acordaban de él (un chico con la melena plateada y larga llamaba bastante la atención). Sin embargo, al poco todas sus ilusiones se desmoronaron: absolutamente nadie sabía el nombre de aquel muchacho.

De modo que seguía más o menos como al principio: con más información, sí, pero sin la menor pista que pudiera conducirlo hasta Haibara. Frustrado, Conan soltó un suspiro.

-_What's wrong,_ _cool kid_?*

Al oír esa voz, el chico se giró.

-Señorita Jodie…

Ella le dedicó un simpático guiño. Tras tanto tiempo sin verla, a Conan le sorprendió ver que tenía el pelo un poco más largo de lo habitual, casi hasta los hombros, aunque del mismo tono rubio de siempre.

-¿Qué hace aquí, señorita Jodie? –preguntó Conan, extrañado.

-He venido a ver a un colega –contestó señalando con la cabeza el hospital a sus espaldas-. Se rompió un brazo en una misión. ¿Y tú? Te he visto corriendo por los pasillos, preguntándole a todo el que te encontrabas… ¿Estás investigando algo?

-La verdad es que sí –admitió el niño-. Verá…

Mientras caminaban, Conan le contó a Jodie todo lo sucedido desde el accidente, hablándole también de la verdadera identidad de Haibara y de la suya propia. Tras escucharlo atentamente, Jodie se quedó unos momentos pensativa.

-Es todo mucho más serio de lo que pensaba… -comentó-. Aún no me creo que te rejuveneciera un veneno. Es casi surrealista…

-Señorita Jodie, por favor, no se lo cuente a nadie –pidió el chico-. Todo el que sepa mi verdadera identidad pasa a estar en peligro; por eso nunca se lo había contado hasta ahora.

-Entiendo –habló ella-. Pero centrémonos en tu amiga. Es importante encontrarla, más aún si realmente se encontró con Gin.

-¿Cree que puede haber vuelto con los Hombres de Negro? –consultó Conan.

Jodie negó con la cabeza.

-Teniendo en cuenta su situación, intentarlo sería poco menos que suicida –razonó-. Además, contactamos con Mizunashi ayer mismo y no comentó nada de ningún miembro nuevo o que hubiera vuelto. Aunque, claro, siempre cabe la posibilidad de que no lo supiera…

-¿Y qué me dice del "misterioso muchacho"?

-Coincido contigo en que lo más probable es que se trate de Gin –admitió Jodie-. ¿Has averiguado algo acerca de él en el hospital?

-Nada –indicó Conan con un encogimiento de hombros-. Nadie sabe quién era. Había pensado que quizá usted podría ayudarme a encontrarlo. En la policía ya han empezado a investigar el accidente que tuvo Ai; puede que lo hayan llamado como testigo…

-Podría comprobarlo –se ofreció la mujer mientras sacaba su móvil-. Sólo será un momento.

Mientras ella llamaba, Shinichi la observó fijamente. Jodie, como casi todo el mundo, seguía creyendo que Shuichi Akai estaba muerto. Masumi sabía que seguía vivo, pero el propio Shuichi, su hermano, le había pedido que no se lo contara a nadie. Finalmente, con la inocente excusa de estudiar en un prestigioso _college, _ésta se había marchado a Estados Unidos prometiendo guardar el secreto.

Por suerte, no sólo el FBI se había creído la falsa (y trabajada) muerte de Akai: también los Hombres de Negro. En un principio Conan había temido que identificaran el cadáver de Kusuda como tal, que notaran que los disparos habían sido falsos… o que, de algún modo, descubrieran que todo se trataba de un gran truco. Sin embargo, todo había salido bien: la farsa había tenido y éxito y la Organización había dado por muerto a Akai, ganándose así Kir la confianza del Jefe.

Tras unos minutos, Jodie colgó y soltó un suspiro.

-¿Ha habido suerte? –preguntó Shinichi.

-No, _cool kid_ –contestó la mujer-. Aunque en la policía lo han citado como testigo, no se ha presentado. Y no pueden localizarlo porque ni siquiera saben cómo se llamaba. Incluso preguntaron a tu amiga, Sherry, poco después del accidente, pero ella dijo que no lo recordaba porque se desmayó después de ser atropellada.

-Maldición… -maldijo Conan-. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora…?

-Me temo que hemos llegado a un punto muerto –razonó Jodie a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos-. Mientras ese chico o tu amiga no se dejen ver es imposible encontrarlos.

-¡Pero no podemos rendirnos! –se indignó el niño.

-No vamos a rendirnos –repuso ella-. Seguiremos buscándolos, pero con más calma. Yo pediré ayuda en el FBI: les diré que creo que he encontrado a un Hombre de Negro. Y tú sigue investigando también, pero ten cuidado de no llamar la atención de la Organización. La situación ya es lo suficientemente peligrosa.

-Lo sé –corroboró Conan-. Justo por eso no podemos fallar.

* * *

*: La pregunta "_What's wrong_?" sería equivalente a "¿Qué pasa/ocurre?". "_Cool kid_", como ya sabréis muchos, es el mote que Jodie usa con Conan (significaría literalmente "chico guay", con "chico" en el sentido de "niño")

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡Y aquí estamos otra semana más, cumpliendo con mi promesa! Ya hemos llegado al capítulo 6... ¡La trama va avanzando! Conan tiene una teoría de quién es la persona con la que se encontró Haibara: ¡Gin! ¿Estará en lo cierto? **

**¡Jodie entra en escena! Desde el principio tuve muy claro que Jodie y Akai y/o el FBI debían aparecer sí o sí en el fic; un final de la serie sin ellos se me hace extraño e incompleto. Como vemos, Shinichi le ha contado todo lo que pasa y le ha revelado su verdadera identidad (en el canon, al menos hasta donde yo he leído y visto, en teoría nadie del FBI la conoce). ¿Que por qué lo he hecho? Sinceramente, me pareció que debía. Shinichi no puede pretender mantener la mentira para siempre y acabar con la Organización a la vez; en la vida siempre llega un momento en el que, si no elegimos luchar por la verdad, sabemos que nunca ganaremos. Además resultaba mucho más cómodo. ¿Para qué, además de para mí a la hora de escribir? Eso lo tendréis que averiguar vosotros..****.**

**Ya que sé que muchos tenéis el tema en la cabeza, lo sacaré: Masumi. Sinceramente, aunque he leído muchos de los casos en que participa ella, aún no me siento capaz de escribir sobre ella. No me atrevo a poner en su boca palabras que ella quizá nunca diría o a hacerla actuar de un modo distinto al que lo haría ella; y temo que acabaría haciéndolo, porque no termino de conocerla tan bien como a otros personajes. Por eso la he "mandado" a Estados Unidos. Aun así, antes su hermano (confirmado por propio canon en el arco del Bell Tree Express) Shuichi le reveló que sigue vivo y le pidió que guardara el secreto.**

**Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Lo habéis odiado? Hacédmelo saber; estaré encantada. **

**Sin más y despidiéndome hasta la semana que viene, un beso de **

**Sherry Furude**


End file.
